Never Let You Go
by Secrets Under My Sleeves
Summary: I knew it was wrong of me to do this to her. I feel bad, I really do. But she brought all of this on herself, I mean, it's not my fault she's so damn irresistible. It's not my fault she chose to break it off with me. It's never my fault. Never.
1. Chapter 1

Never Let You Go

I slowly creeped up the tree next to her window. I finally reached her window and slowly creeped in. Clare wasn't in her room, thank goodness. I really missed her so much. As I made my way in, I couldn't help but stare at her room. It had changed so much since we were dating. The once pink walls were now a dreary gray. Her green comforter turned to black. Everything was so different. It depressed me knowing how I caused this change in her. But soon everything would be okay. We would be together.

I know Clare was in the house. I was here on a mission. I know what I had to do, and that didn't include marveling how different everything was. I stealthily went to the door of her room and peered around the corner. My angel, Clare, was sitting downstairs completely absorbed in her television program. A part of me, the irrational part, wanted to go downstairs and jump her bones. I knew that if I did that she'd probably call the police or something.

Making sure that the coast was clear, I went back into her room and took the tiny video camera out of my book bag I was carrying. I needed to find a good place to hide it. I looked around Clare's room helplessly. There were no plants, shelves, or even picture frames I could hide it in. I started to panic. If I couldn't find a place to hide it, then we could never be together. I started to hyperventilate.

I heard timid footsteps coming closer and closer. I panicked and ran to her open balcony, and stepped outside hiding behind some outdoor furniture. I watched Clare look suspiciously around her room for a minute, shrug, and go back downstairs. As I was outside on her patio, I noticed a heat vent right above her door.

I decided I would put the camera here. It was the middle of spring so the heat probably wouldn't go on to ruin the camera. It was a perfect place.

I reentered my goddess's room. I took out a screwdriver and unscrewed the cover of the heat vent and put the camera in. After adjusting so that way it had a view of the whole room, I made my way to her bathroom to do the same.

Once I was finished I went back into her room and left the way I came. I was never so excited in my life! I would be getting Clare back for sure! I made my way across her lawn and down the street to where Morty was parked. I hoped in and sent a quick text to my Clare, nothing that would give me away. I also used a cheap disposable phone so that way Clare wouldn't know it was me. The last thing I need is a restraining order.

As I drove home I saw KC, Clare's douche bag of an ex boyfriend. He was going in the direction of Clare's house and that worried me a little bit. He never seemed right to me and the last thing I wanted was him to do something crazy to Clare.

I decided to turn around and follow him. I was surprised he didn't notice me. But then again, he was chatting to who knows who on his cell phone. To my utter distaste he pulled up to Clare's house. God, I was gonna kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as I wanted to go into Clare's house and bust KC's balls I knew I couldn't. I knew Clare would never forgive me if I did that. I knew what I could do though.

I picked up my phone off of the dash and called Buddy. I wouldn't really call him a friend, more so of an associate. He could literally get me anything I want from, bunnies to birth certificates and anything in between.

"Hey Buddy; I'm going to need a dozen more minis. No, not miniskirts moron why would I need those? Can you get me that?" He replied yes and then asked why. "Buddy- don't worry about that. It's not important." He just sighed and hung up.

Even though I didn't want to believe it I knew the truth. KC wasn't there to study or chat. I know exactly what he was there for, I could tell by the way he walked arrogantly up to Clare's doorstep. He was getting laid. The thought sickened me.

I needed to find out where KC lived. I may not do anything in Clare's presence but I sure as hell would kick his ass when he was alone. Or even with that slut Jenna. I'd do anything for my Clare.

I went back to my house and up to my room. I turned on my computer and went to the program that contained the cameras I stored in Clare's room and bathroom. I silently watched KC and Clare in her bedroom. I was disgusted. I couldn't have stopped watching if I wanted to.

KC got up silently and left. I shut down the program and quickly sprinted down stairs and out the door ignoring my parents' questions. I would deal with them later if they became a problem. I wasn't trying to kill anyone but… I may have to. It would just be easier.

I hopped into Morty and hoped that he wouldn't break down today. That would seriously suck. Thankfully he didn't and I sped down to Clare's house. I must have went about 120 miles per hour because it literally took me three minutes to get there.

Luck must have been on my side today because as soon as I turned onto Clare's street I saw KC's ratty car at the end of her block. I slowed down dramatically to about ten miles per hour and trailed KC at about a blocks distance so he wouldn't notice me.

We went past a dirty neighborhood, into a clean, neat suburban area, only to go back into the ghetto. KC pulled up into a dilapidated, old apartment building that looked like it would crumble at the touch. I still noticed he had his arrogant stride with him. I'll have to change that.

As he entered the apartment I pulled up in the parking area and parked Morty as far away as possible. I swiftly stepped out of my car and followed KC into the hallway in which he was staying. I was surprised that he still didn't notice me. Or maybe he did and didn't think he had to acknowledge the fact that I was there. God, he was such a jerk.

The weight of the gun on me scared me. It was sort of an adrenaline rush just knowing I had it. I called out his name. He slowly turned around and smirked at me. Then I lunged.


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Note

Hey you guys! This isn't a chapter (obviously) but can you please read it? Please? Thanks! Okay, so, I just wanted to thank my few reviewers: Staceyluvshim, Eclarelover89, and munrochambers4ever! I love all three of you guys for reviewing so far! As much as I love story alerts and favorites reviews are far more personal and they inspire me to go on. So, when you're done reading chapters, REVIEW! And I'll probably start acknowledging the people who review the previous chapters in the chapter after that too.

Oh, and even though I'm updating frequently now it'll defiantly slow down because I'm on spring break and I can do it now. But next week I may only update like once a week if that. BUT SOONER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS!

P.S. Did I mention reviews would be nice?


	4. Buddy

Hey guys! Okay, so, spring break is coming to an end... that means chapters will definately start to slow down. They'll speed up after school lets out in June! Also I want to thank Amyforever for being my ONLY REVIEWER for ch. 2! You get a virtual hug!

* * *

><p>KC's eyes widened as he felt the outline of the gun in my pocket. I smirked as he started stuttering off the reasons I shouldn't kill him. I'm going to be a dad, I'm a basketball star, Clare loves me blah, blah, blah. Actually, the last one sort of got on my nerves.<p>

But I knew it was the truth.

Clare cares about everyone. She has the biggest heart ever. It doesn't matter who or what I'd kill if Clare found out, she'd hate me forever. I simply could not let that happen. I took the small gun out of my pocket and held it up to KC's temple. "I have no intention of using this, but I will if I have to." I told KC.

"Listen to me, Pretty Boy. Listen well. You will do everything I tell you to do. Every single thing down to the last fucking detail!" I whisper shouted. He just sort of whimpered. I took that as an acceptance.

"You're going to go out to my car. NO FUNNY BUSINESS OR IT'S YOUR HEAD!" He slowly stood up and followed me out to my car. "Get in the back- the very back. NOW!" He hung his head, but went trouble free to the back. I followed him back there and got the rope and duct tape.

I tied the rope around his wrists and tied it tight. Ha, know that I look back on it, I'm glad I went to those few Boy Scout meetings. I also put duct tape over his mouth. I knew it was unnecessary considering the fact that I had him wrapped around my finger but I didn't want to hear him anyway. Plus it'd probably freak him out.

I closed the trunk and headed to the driver's seat. I hopped in and gunned the engine. The drive back to my place was long. I had time to go over my plans with KC and Clare. I really did hope that I didn't have to kill KC.

I know it seems crazy, but I do have a conscious. I don't want to kill KC because he has a child. An innocent child who's done absolutely nothing wrong. I KNOW that would be wrong. If KC didn't have a kid, then I'd probably blow his brains out just for fun.

I snickered. "KC, you are so lucky you got that slut knocked up." I told him. He kicked around in the back a little. He was probably upset that I'd called Jenny a slut. Or was her name Jennifer? Jamey maybe? I don't know and I really don't care.

I drove downtown before I went home. I forgot about the appointment I've set up with Buddy God, I need those cameras. I really hope I can get there before he leaves. Buddy has a strict policy, if you're late, you get half an hour. He times it down to the second.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It read 2:00. My appointment was at 1:45. I had fifteen minutes to drive about thirty miles to the park. He always had his appointments in an open area and not in an alley or something, because he said the cops was more likely to get suspicious in an alley full of drug dealers and hookers than a park with three year olds. He was a smart guy.

KC started banging around in the back again. I looked in the rear view mirror. I saw he was also looking at me, and having his attention I smiled and held up the gun. KC looked like he was going to piss himself. I looked at the clock again. It was five minutes after. I started to sweat and hit the gas.

It would be a very, very big deal if I missed this appointment. First of all, Buddy isn't a very pleasant guy when you piss him off. There would be no way I would come out walking if he wanted to fight me. Also, reputation was important to Buddy too. It would ruin my chances of getting those cameras.

Thankfully, I made it there with two minutes to spare. I went to the park and texted Buddy. He told me to meet him by the port-a-potty. Not exactly an ideal place, but it'd do. We made the exchange, six thousand dollars cash for a dozen minis.

I'm glad my parents are loaded. Without them, no way in hell I'd be able to afford this. I tipped Buddy a couple hundred dollars. I knew it cost him a lot to steal all of these. I thanked him and made my way back to my car.

I went into the driver's seat. I threw the cameras gently onto the seat next to me. I glanced behind me, because KC was being awfully quiet. My jaw dropped in horror.

KC wasn't there.


	5. Walgreens and mood swings

Hey guys! Okay, don't kill me! I KNOW I've been gone for a little longer that said before but...  
>Oh well! Hope you people enjoy this chapter and if you do review! Haha that rhymed.<br>Oh and just a warning this chapter and the next will contain cutting so if you cut, you might not want to read this. Trust me, I know how this stuff triggers it.

* * *

><p>I got outside of Morty and glanced around angrily. I was so pissed off. But most of all I was scared. I mean, what if KC went to Clare? What if he told her about me? If I found him… I would kill him. I really would. I may have to become a murder.<p>

Scratch that. I will have to become a murderer.

The thought made me shudder. I'm not heartless. I'm not crazy. I'm not a monster. But Clare is a goddess. I have the same devotion to Clare as a Christian to God. NO. I have more. If Clare wouldn't have me….

I couldn't keep my mind from going back to the night. The horrible night where my life was forever changed.

_(Flashback)_

_I waited for Clare at our bench. She was running a little late but things happen. When she got here I wouldn't be the least bit mad. I had it all planned out. She would show up and I'd look surprised, as if I thought she wasn't going to come. I knew she would. Then we would be on our merry way. It would be absolutely perfect. _

_Instead I got the worst day of my life. I got a breakup. I got a wrecked car. I got stuck in a hospital bed. I got cursed. _

_I waited for two hours on that bench, smiling like a fucking idiot. I could picture the ride there. I would play my favorite songs and Clare would get tired of them and try to put in some Taylor Swift or something. We would argue about which artist was better and Clare would ultimately win. Clare always won._

_When I checked my phone to check when Clare was coming, I noticed the time. It was 11:12. Clare was over two hours late. "That bitch." I murmured. I loved Clare, but she did really piss me off. She was perfect, don't get me wrong. It's my temper though. My temper, her bitchiness. _

_I slowly dragged myself to the driver's side of Morty and climbed in. By the time I was in the hearse, tears were freely flowing. I let them drip down my face, staining my cheeks as they went. I started to feel it then. The feeling as if your burning slowly on the inside, making your soul burn._

_I couldn't believe I could feel this bad. I had never, not even when Julia died, felt this horrible. The burning pain was becoming more intense by the second. I could barely focus on the road. My eyes were pouring down the water so quickly, I eventually became blind and was forced to pull over on the other side of the road. _

_By that time I knew what I needed. I needed the beautiful sensation of a razor on my wrist. I was lusting after it. I didn't know where I was at, but the neon red glow of Walgreens sign captivated me. It was only half a block away. _

_I started my walk there but within a few seconds I broke out into a run. I flew through the automatic doors and into the store. By that time I knew how to buy blades. Buy the one that looks the most girly, and for good measure get some tampons, or a get well card, or a box of chocolates or something. _

_I've noticed that when a cashier sees an emo guy crying and buying only razor blades, they get suspicious. It took everything in me to wait in the line full of elderly people instead of making a mad dash out the store without paying._

_The cashier rang me up, and he looked at me sympathetically and said something about how girlfriends on their periods suck. I just nodded and sprinted out of the doors. _

_I ran as fast as I could back to Morty, the pain getting worse and worse. I wanted to make Clare suffer too. I reached Morty and climbed in started the car, and took out a blade. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Clare's number on private._

_She answered but as soon as she heard my voice she quickly said she wanted to break up and to never call her again._

_I will never call her again. Not even text or IM. I won't talk to her in school. _

_I'm going to go and get her. _

_From her house._

_Now. _


	6. Another Authors Note

Oops sorry! I want to thank: Dani, Staceyluvshim, and GoldsworthyEdwards24 for reviewing! You guys rock my socks off! Virtual cake for all of you!


	7. Owl City

Hi. Um, you guys seriously disappointed me with the no reviews on last chapter thing...  
>Anyway, I'm losing motivation to write this, probably because of the <em>lack of reviews!<em>  
><strong>So I have a preposition for you people out there. I have seven reviews now. If ya'll can raise it to twelve with this chapter I will continue. If not then you can image what happens next. Okay? Okay.<br>(P.S. this chapters sort of a filler, no HUGE drama, but I have an idea for next chapter and it will be VERY drama-ish)  
>(P.P.S. It is a known fact that those who review my story get virtual junk food. If you review I'll give you x5 the junk I already give you!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The ride to Clare's house was unbearable. The pain that coursed through my body was bringing tears to my eyes. Never in my life had I felt so betrayed, so alone. I was used to it by other people, but this cut deep.<em>

_My eyes slid of the road and next to me, focused on the small plastic bag that could take away my problems. Well, at least take them away momentarily. But that's all I really need, a few moments to gather my head together and try to straighten this out._

_The pain egging me on, I pulled over, and eagerly took the plastic bag into my hands. I tore through the bag's contents, settling finally on the razor. The beautiful razor, in all its glory, stood waiting expectantly in my hands._

_I took the product out of the box and pressed it into the inside of my wrist._

_What happened next was pure bliss. Being able to focus on the physical pain instead of my heart break was rapture. I was on cloud nine, and I didn't care about any other thing besides keeping the blade on my wrist._

_Then, all too quickly, my high wore off. I crashed and burned, and started to feel the real pain of my cut. That's what I hated, the momentary feeling of blissfulness, and the hours of mourning afterwards. _

_I wanted a bigger high, I craved it .I reached under my seat to grab my bag of pain pills I always kept under my seat, but wasn't there. I forgot I ran out. It was times like these when I was really glad Buddy was a reliable dealer and was open for business twenty-four seven._

_I grabbed my phone and dialed Buddy's number. He answered, and I told him my little situation, and he said to meet him at a certain address in twenty minutes. I wasn't sure where this place was, but I knew the area faintly, and made it to his house within half an hour. _

_I cautiously made my way up the steps and knocked. I didn't know where in the hell I was, or who was in this house. I wasn't too worried though, because it was a very nice house in a really nice area. I also sent Buddy a text telling him I was here._

_Buddy opened the door and beckoned me inside. He was a small guy, around 5'7,who looked like a nice, clean cut kind of guy. I had the feeling his mother had a minivan. He was also only a year or two older than me._

_As I stepped inside the castle like home, the crave for the high became intolerable. I swiftly made the transaction and ran back out to Morty. I just spent four hundred dollars on these pills. They better work well. _

_I took three of whatever kind of pills they were, and felt the effects instantaneously. It was euphoric. It was a whole new type of experience, better than any other thing I've ever tried before. It wasn't like any other drug I've tried before, it didn't make me feel a giggly, it made me open my eyes to lesser known things. I felt wise. I've never seen my hand look so beautiful, never realized the beautiful stitching on Morty's steering wheel._

_I peered my head out of the window. I looked up at the night sky. I saw an owl dart across the sky and I had the sudden urge to follow it. So I did, and it led me far, far away. I traveled of a time unknown. It could've been two days, two hours, two seconds. But I didn't care- the owl was wise. It would lead me to safety. _

_The path I followed created by the owl was starting to become familiar. I couldn't put my eye on it, though, maybe because I was high as a kite, or maybe because I never traveled there before and it just reminded me of somewhere. _

_Suddenly the owl stopped and perched on a tree. I took a look around me and smiled. I knew where I was. This is where I'm supposed to be. This is where I belong. I was at Clare's house._

* * *

><p>Ok, all you lovely readers, don't forget to review! And if you didn't read my little rant on the top of the page you should. Helpful stuff there. :)<p> 


	8. Wrecked

Hey people! Ok, despite contrary beliefs, I decided to continue Never Let You Go, for that AWESOME chick that goes by the name of Dani(). She is so awesome, that she managed to review two or three times despite not having a fanfiction account to get author alerts. Rock on chicka. Virtual cookies, pie, cake, ice cream, and candy to you.  
>Anyway, here is chapter six. (I know its not actually six, but it's the sixth real chapter not an authors note.)<p>

* * *

><p><em>The owl the perched on the tree suddenly took off with warning. It was my spirit guide, and it had done its job. I watched it fly away into the deep night sky, then adverted my attention back to what was important. <em>

_I knew I was supposed to be here, with my Clare. The owl just confirmed my suspicions about it. I slowly climbed out of Morty savoring the moment. Things would go back to normal after this. I would make things right. _

_I walked up to Clare's front door, noticing her parents weren't home again. A light was on in Clare's window, though_, _so I assumed she was home. I run the doorbell and waited silently. Just then a car pulled into the drive way. _

_I thought it may have been one of Clare's parents so I silently snuck over to the side of her house. I knew they didn't like me, and they might get the wrong idea of me, sneaking over here, in the middle of night. _

_Two figures emerged from the car and walked towards where I was standing, by the front door. They were holding hands and it looked to be a man and a woman, but I wasn't sure. Clare didn't have a porch light, and she had a long, winding drive way. _

_It probably took them three minutes to reach the point to where I could make out who they were. My blood boiled. KC and Clare, hands interwoven, made their way to the door. I backed up farther into the shadows, even though I wanted to lunge forward. _

_How could she have done this to me? We had just broken up tonight and already she is with someone else, let alone KC? Unless…. No, it couldn't be. Clare would not cheat on me. _

_But the signs were there. Clare became distant even when I thought things were normal. She was always canceling dates saying she had to do homework. She would never answer my text after that either. Clare leaned over and hugged KC. His back was facing me, so I saw Clare's face perfectly._

_At that point Clare had glanced over to the right and saw me. At first she looked startled, but then a grave look crossed her face and she nodded. It was like we had telepathy. She knew exactly what I was thinking, and I knew her thoughts as well. _

_Oh God, I thought. This is worse than just a break up. This was her deliberately breaking me into a thousand little pieces. This was REALLY her ripping my heart out. I couldn't take it anymore._

_I dashed out of the bushes and headed straight to Morty. The blistering pain, returning, was starting to please me now. At least I didn't have to think about… Clare. I could hardly bring myself to think about it. I mean, really, how could she have been so heartless?_

_I hopped into Morty, again, and cut myself. This time there was no relief. The pain only became a worse type of pain, and there was no more sense of the drug in my system. So now, there was only pain. Physical pain, emotional pain, and even spiritual pain because I worshipped Clare as a god. _

_I actually wanted death. I was waiting at the gates of Hell, already getting a taste of what would come. _

_I put the keys into Morty and hit the gas. Thoughts about Clare were bouncing around my head. I couldn't escape, I couldn't get out. _

_I hit Morty's gas. The hearse weaved in and out of lanes. I was on the express way now, not sure where I was going. In fact, I wasn't even sure when I got here. _

_Then, all of the sudden, it hit me what was happening. I was following my owl, again. As ridiculous as it seemed, it was there, and it was guiding me to the very last place I wanted to be._

_I must still be high. What would the chance be that I found the exact same owl? It's crazy, I've never heard anything like that._

_I never believed in God, or signs or all that bullshit, but it was kind of hard not to with this happening. I continued to follow the beautiful snowy owl dart through the night sky._

_I knew exactly where it was taking me. It was taking me to the worst possible place. And now, all of the sudden, my owl didn't seem so beautiful, in a way, it transformed into a demon of sorts, a demon that has been following me around for over two years now. _

_The demons name was Julia. It was taking me to her grave. I started hyperventilating. I couldn't take all this, I can't cope with all this at once. Nothing had an appeal to me anymore. _

_My breathing became shallow and I felt as if the walls were closing in on me. Claustrophobia took in and I just freaked. I hit the accelerator, took my hands off the wheel, and closed my eyes. Things would be better soon._

_I heard the scrape of metal against metal, felt a sharp impact, and saw startled drivers in the other lanes slowly pass by, their eyes wondering._

_Those were the last things I was aware of before I lost conscience. _


	9. Break Downs

Helllloooo! Miss me? Sorry for the wait, but now that school is officially out, I'll be able to update hopefully twice a week. This chapter is dedicated to:  
>*Dani, my reliable, amazing, beautiful reviewer who makes me smile<br>*Elsaxp, the smartass, my lovely friend who I got to read this even though its "disturbing" and  
>*GoldsworthyEdwards24, I love your name but I love your reviews even more.<p>

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my trance-like state fast. I had bigger and better things to do than relive horrible moments of my life. KC was loose and there where either two places he would go. One would be with the baby mama, simply because I remember telling him the baby saved him.<p>

The other, the more horrible one, would be to go to Clare. I wasn't exactly sure she would believe him, but if there is even a chance, I would have to go there. I climbed back into the car and hit the engine a little too hard.

Morty sprang to life. I swear I've never seen this car go so fast before. Maybe this was a good omen; maybe this means I'll find KC fast. Maybe I've been reading too many fantasy books.

As I hit the accelerator, Morty started making weird noises. I wasn't too concerned though, after the wreck Morty just wasn't the same.

I twisted and turned through the routes on the freeway, eventually exiting onto a side road. The streets were horrible, and the weird noises came back louder than ever. I was starting to get worried; if Morty broke down there'd be no way to possibly get KC away from Clare.

I had no idea what to do.

I could keep going, but I know that there is a long distance, about twenty miles, before there really is anything in sight. Then, there's only a couple gas stations and convenient stores. I don't even know exactly why I'm here.

"Yes you do," a voice told me. I looked around, shocked, trying to find the source of the noise. After a few moments I realized it was a voice in my head. It was my subconscious. I looked around again at the familiar settings.

Shock took over me. I hadn't been here in more than two years. It was in Julia's neighborhood. I was sitting in Morty only three blocks from her house. How could I have not remembered this? "Cause your precious Clarrreee has you wrapped around her tiny finger." The voice in my head spoke again.

I ignored the voice, and instead shifted my attention in the direction of Julia's home. I got out of Morty and slowly started walking towards her house. It's amazing how when things get rough, Julia's there. I'm not sure if she's causing it, or trying to help it, or doing anything at all. I do know that something or someone is guiding me.

I shook the crazy thought out of my head. I'm an atheist. I laugh at religion, it's for the weak hearted who can't grasp that the world is a horrible place. So why am I talking about Julia as if she's still here?

I snapped out of it. I don't have time. I have to get KC and stop all this ridiculous thoughts about Julia.

I ran back to the car jumped in, and for the billionth time today, hit the gas. Unlike all the other times, nothing happened. Nothing. Not a little lurch, not a sputtering sound, not any signs of life. All at once it crashed on me. Morty, my beautiful hearse, is _dead._ My head banged on the steering wheel.

I have absolutely no idea on what I'm going to do. At all. I'm in the middle of nowhere, no cell phone, and the only freaking house in sight is _her _house. And there is absolutely, positively no way in hell I'm going there.

I got out of the car, and started walking towards Julia's house. It's a nice house, with a big wraparound porch and a shed the size of my bedroom. Julia loves that house. Well, Julia loved that house.

I climbed up their front steps and onto the porch. I stood there for a few moments, my hand hovering over the doorbell. I really don't want to do this. But I know I have to.

I pushed the doorbell and waited awkwardly on the porch. All I could think about was how I have to get to KC, and how Mrs. Chambers, Julia's mom, was probably going to insist on tea and cookies.

I was waiting there for about two minutes when I decided to leave. Just as my back turned, the door opened and revealed an older looking woman. Her face wrinkled up in joy. "Elijah, darling, how are you? Oh, honey, I've missed you! My, my look how much you've grown!" She did look happy.

"Hello Mrs. Chambers, I'm fine, I've missed you too. And unfortunately I'm still the same height." I smiled. She looked just like Julia. Her dark brown hair was piled messily on top of her head. Her almond shaped blue eyes popped out against her pale, wrinkly skin.

"Tell me boy," she began "you haven't visited me in a long while. What's brought you to these parts of the woods?"

"Well, actually, uh," I need time to think of an appropriate answer. 'I'm stalking my ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend and kidnapped her boyfriend then he escaped," That wasn't exactly a good response.

"Well, you see, I uh, I ca-came here because, um, I well, I, I just um, needed someone to talk to." I told her.

"Well darling, sit down, let me get you some tea and cookies. We can talk in just a short while." She replied in her funny accent. She has a mixture between a southern accent and a British accent. She actually is from the UK, explaining the British accent, but the southern part I have no idea from.

She went into their kitchen to fix the food. A few minutes she came out with a tray full of cookies and some tea. She poured the tea, gave me a cup, and said "Okay, hun, tell me what's wrong."

So I did. Everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Okey dokey... where do I start? You guys probably thought I dropped off the face of the Earth or something. I didn't. I'm really losing motivation to write. It's a killer combo of author's block and I'm just _happier_ now. I can't write sad, depressing, creepy stories if butterflies and rainbows are floating around in my head. So... I think this story is gonna go onto hold for now. That doesn't mean that I won't be coming back to it, but it won't be updated in a while. So sorry if anyone is upset at me for that but look out for some other stuff. I have a couple ideas floating around in my head that I need to write so... yeah. Alritey then. Thats all for now/


	11. Chapter 11

I'm going to make a new account, start fresh, see where I go with it. All my stories will be done with, and will never be picked up again. Sorry for those people who did like them, but I do have legit reasons for this. Sorry for being such a dick, PM me if you would like to find out my new account :)


	12. Important Author's Note

If *you're* reading this, and you know who you are, I ask that you stop and un-subscribe to me. Okay, now that that is taken care of, I'm a liar. I will continue to write, on this account. I'm not going to stop what I love over stupid drama. Some stories are discontinued, but Please Hate Me will definitely be picked up.  
>Not that you particularly care, but I DID change my user name, ..., and if I suddenly stop writing, without warning, well, let's just say I really relate to the characters in my stories.<br>I won't update often with other stories, but I'll try to get some new ones up…  
>So, that's it. Thanks for reading this, I know it's long and ramble-like.<p>

Oh, and since I'm posting this on each one of my stories, I'm gonna do a tad bit of advertising. Here's a summary of my stories so far.

Please Hate Me: Clare Edwards wants to commit suicide, but she needs to push away everyone so they won't be as affected.  
>What Used To Be: Discontinued. Forever Lost, Possible deletion.<br>Philophobia: Discontinued. May be picked up but I doubt it.  
>Never Let You Go: Eli goes to great lengths to get Clare back, including kidnapping and possibly murder.<br>Just The Four Of Us: Discotinued. Forever lost, possible deletion.  
>Alli and Clare Go Shopping: Embarrassing one-shot, won't get deleted, ever, because it was my first fan fic J it sucks, but whatever.<br>Friends, Fueds, Fire: I'm not sure about this one… If I do continue it, I do want to change the name, it sucks ass. No laid out story-line, because it's based on my life, I go with the flow.  
>On Mute: Clare is a mute… Not much else yet, might be picked up later, might not. It has potential.<p> 


End file.
